AKA your teacher
by Mehzilla
Summary: Seventeen year old Bella Swan gets persuaded into going night clubbing with her two best friends, so when a bronze-haired man teaches her how to move with him, little did she know he was going to be teaching her a lot more then just that. AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

AKA YOUR TEACHER

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

"No, _no_, no, no. Alice, I am _not _going in there, I'm flipping seventeen!"

"Oh, come on, Bella. Seriously, you think that _this_ look's seventeen to you?" she shoved me in front of her car window, the dark shades reflected my figure. "Didn't think so," she finished, and grabbed my arm and started walking towards the entrance of 'Velvet Crush' the new night club here in the city.

Rosalie hooked on her shoes behind us and started to hop her way over.

"...So I've got the ID's that Greg made for us, here, Bella this ones yours, Alice, here."

Rosalie flicked us both our ID's then flipped her hair with her hands.

"We're going to get caught, I can feel it, my Dad's a fucking police officer, of course we're going to get caught, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-"

"Calm down, Bella, when's the last time we let anything go wrong-"

"Last Tuesday you said that Josh's parent's weren't home and suddenly going skinny dipping in his pool seemed like the greatest idea, you know how bad that ended. Or this weekend with your next door neighbours, how about the time when-"

"Ok, ok, shit happens, that's in the past, just look where you are now and go with it. We won't get caught, something _may _go wrong, but we wont get caught," Alice reassured me, pushing her chest out as we showed the bouncers our ID's.

They both smiled at us and let us in.

I let out the deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

Hot, bright, grinding, alcohol.

That's what this place was.

A place where I didn't belong at.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice as they moved around the crowds with me bumping around behind them.

I felt so out of place, especially next to these two.

They moved around like twenty two year olds they looked like twenty two years olds, hell they were twenty two year olds at heart.

I was...well, an awkward seventeen year old with a much to tight dress on.

I instinctly tugged at the bottom of it.

Alice caught on and swatted my hand away.

She pulled Rose and myself up to the bar and banged her hand on the table top once.

"Three 'All jacked up' drinks please, and six shots of tequila," she shouted to the bartender.

"Wait-what?!"

"Chill, Bella."

And I did.

I let myself drink the liquid that was in front of me. I drowned it down because, dammit, I wanted to.

I let myself shoot the continence of tequila down my throat, and let it burn and hurt me because I regretted drinking my first drink and thought I was an idiot.

Masochistic, I know, you don't need to tell me twice.

Suddenly I'm dancing around not knowing what the hell I'm doing as Rosalie and Alice do.

The music changes to 'Bojangles' and they're dancing like pros, as I'm twitching around.

The next thing that happens surprises me when I feel two big warm hands on my waist and hot breath against my neck.

"Here, let me show you," the voice whispers into my neck all airy hot.

"Whoa, who the hell-"

"Relax, I just wanna dance with you, but look, you have to do this," with the same hands he glided them down my hips to the side of my thighs and pulls me closer to him.

I felt someone kick me in the lung and my breath hitches.

"W-who are you?" I said, the air all steamy and making it hard to breathe.

"My names Edward, and you?"

"Bella-"

"It's nice to meet you, Bella, now do this," he moved his hands again and pushed me forwards then back and moved me with him.

And then we were grinding.

Hot steamy, sex-driven grinding.

I felt his finger tips lop around the hem of my dress and my hand shot out and pushed them further.

He turned me around so I was facing him and I stopped breathing.

_Fuck, _he's really good looking.

His bronze hair was a mess, all sticky and sweaty and I wanted to touch it and pull it.

He seemed so much taller then me that his arms were like a cage.

I put my arms around his neck and he pushed my legs open with his knee and put his leg in between mine as mine went in between his.

And then we were grinding again.

He was showing me what to do with his hands, he glided them everywhere.

I let him do this because Alice and Rose where just a few spaces away and they could drag him off me if he try's anything I didn't like.

Since everything he did I did like, then there was no need for them to drag him away.

And the alcohol helped a little.

And then suddenly I wasn't the seventeen year old awkward teenager.

Some new found confidence that had been kicked in by the alcohol mixed with this guy's scent, sent me over drive and I found his hand and trailed it down my thigh again.

It slowly crawled up my dress and I felt his finger lop again but this time on the side of my panties.

I let my hands finally feel his hair and I pulled at it.

I looked at him again and gasped with the way his green eyes had turned fierce, almost animalistic.

And I was amazed that I was the one that brought him in to that state.

He leaned down in to my neck and his nose grazed the skin there.

My neck fell back slightly and he lowered his head.

"God, when I saw you walk in all I've wanted to do is this," he said in my skin and his tongue flicked out and tasted me.

Suddenly I moaned and I quickly shut my mouth.

He still heard and he lifted his head to smirk at me.

Then his lips were back down on my neck again. Nipping, licking, kissing it.

The moans were heard again.

"You...you wanna get out of here?" he asked, breathing heavily, his eyes dark, two drops of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

Some where in my state I think I nodded.

He grabbed my arm and he quickly walked me to the entrance again.

He hailed a taxi and basically jumped me in the back seat.

I think I heard him tell the taxi driver something about a street but then he was over me again, his hands on my waist, my legs, my thighs, my face, my hair, he was everywhere.

The taxi stopped and he threw him some paper and then he was pulling me out of the seat and we were stumbling into his apartment building.

The elevator was accompanied by an old women but we didn't stop neither did we care.

We fell out of the elevator then tripped our way to his door and he kicked it open and then slammed the door shut.

Then I was being pushed up against it and his hands were on me again.

I felt him take my hand and lead me up to his bedroom.

.

I woke up to a stinging dinging noise.

I realised it was my phone and I quickly reached for it.

"What?" my voice groggy and nasty.

"Oh, thank god! I've been calling you since last night. Where the hell are you?!" Alice screamed into the phone and I winced.

"I-I'm-" then last night came flooding through my head.

_Bleeding lips. _

_Dress getting ripped. _

_Clothes pulled. _

_Grunts. _

_Moans. _

"_Bella." _

"_Edward." _

"Oh, shit," I moaned."

* * *

**So... continue??? reviews!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa... I am like seriously freaking out that I got so many reviews. I was just coming on here like two days after because I didn't think the first chapter would be such a hit and I literally screamed when I saw so many reviews for the first chapter. Now, I'm a bit hesitant about this chapter because I'm a little scared that you're all going to be disappointed or something, hope you like it though because here's the 2nd chapter for all of you. Oh and by the way thank you so much for the reviews! If I hadn't mentioned that already. Oh and one more thing, merry christmas!

mehxx

* * *

AKA YOUR TEACHER

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

"But....But, Alice, I can't just-"

"You have to Bella." Alice said urgently over the phone. " You don't know him, he could be what? Twenty? Thirty?"

"He doesn't look thirty." I looked at his bare shoulders from across the room and sighed, I knew Alice was right.

"God, Bella, I should of stayed with you-"

"It's not your fault, Alice-"

"Yes, it is, I shouldn't of even brought you to that night club, and now look, I got you drunk, of course something like this was going to happen."

I had been talking over the phone in whispers to Alice for the past... I don't know exactly, to figure out how to get me out of this situation.

I didn't exactly want to just leave, the reason why? I don't know the answer to that either.

Something about leaving this man without an answer and just walking out that door seemed... I dunno, seemed like something wrong.

"Bella, just get out now before anything else goes wrong."

Alice was right.

Me, sleeping with this...this stranger was enough drama for one day.

"Ok, Alice, I'm leaving. I'll just catch a taxi back to your place and-and we can get ready for school tomorrow," I whispered quickly.

"Ok, Bella, I'm so sorry, Just leave now before he wakes up."

And I did.

I placed my phone on the crease of his couch as I quickly dressed in my dress.

I crept out of his room with a half torn dress on with my shoes in my hands, my red lipstick smudged on my face and I walked out of his front door.

Out of his life.

..

I think we all subconsciously just do stupid things for drama, the thrill of it. I think we all lust after it with a passion, it's our desire, our main reason why we get ready in the morning to talk to our friends about the new gossip, the scandal, who bought the same dress as me, always me, me, me.

I had no idea that Chad Riley liked me in ninth grade and only last year did he tell Jessica about his little crush. Then suddenly, boom, just like that, the new 'it' topic. Did Bella Swan and Chad Riley _secretly _date? Did Bella and Chad _secretly _makeout in the janitors closet? Of course though, none of this actually happened.

I'm not one to boast.

I don't like to drink.

I hate to see myself in the school paper.

I love it when they _don't _sing for me on my birthday.

And hate it when they do anyway.

Already you can tell I'm not one for the attention.

So that's why I think we all subconsciously do stupid things as a snap mechanism.

We can't handle it, it's in our blood.

I don't do stupid things to make a statement.

I don't go around sleeping with strangers because I think it'll make some good talk.

And I didn't find it surprising when I walked into my English class this afternoon to find half of the girls all chatting away about something big.

"What's it this time?" I asked Angela Webber, a nice girl, and a close friend of mine as I sat down.

"Well," she said, turning to face me. "the teachers say that there's a new English teacher for us seniors. All of the junior girls are hyped up because apparently he's gorgeous, and here's the thing, he's only _twenty three._" her little intro was accompanied by a small squeal at the end, and I rolled my eyes.

Of course all the forks girls were going to be hyped up about this information.

New meat and good looking was equivalent to disaster.

Three girls at one of their tables were sighing.

I felt sorry for the man.

Sitting back into my chair I pulled out a book and started to read.

A few minutes later some girl shouted from the front of the room that he was coming.

Most of the guys groaned and sat back into their chairs with a huff.

All of the girls pulled out some makeup mirrors and fixed their hair.

This was just ridiculous.

They didn't actually think that he was going to be flirting back with them?

He was a teacher. A professional, intelligent, smart teacher-

The door opened and my eyes widened.

No.

No-_ fucking-_ way.

"Hello, Class, My name is Edward Cullen."

I felt like I was going to cry.

I could start to feel the burn in my eyes and I pulled my book up higher.

A flutter of giggles fled through the room.

And I didn't dare to roll my eyes this time.

I was just as bad as they were.

No, I was _worse _then they were.

Oh, shit, Oh shit, Oh shit.

How the _fuck _did this happen?

What the hell. What the hell. What the _hell. _

I put my book down to the side and prayed that the seat would just eat me whole.

"Well, I'm your new English Teacher for this year...if you hadn't already figured that out," Oh, yes, I think we're all pretty aware of that. "This year we're going to be focusing on films, codes and conventions, we'll be looking at the scenes of films and how written codes and framing can-"

The sudden stop in his speech told me he could recognise me.

Our eyes locked and the light green calm eyes suddenly turned dark and fierce.

I didn't have to look up twice to know that he was probably fuming from the front of the room.

That he was probably horrified and disgusted with me.

That he was going to walk right out of this room and just quit.

Instead, he carried on. Surprising me when he didn't look at me at my desk again.

He smiled at students and laughed when one of them said something witty or when the girls would call him tall.

He seemed calm and normal and I figured he was an extremely good actor.

I kept low in my chair, I never lifted my head up and I just sat there.

Even through the buzz of the class room, and even though he was doing an excellent job at teaching, the tension only I could feel and I was betting my life that he could to was still there.

It made my stomach feel uneasy and I couldn't bring myself to thinking that this was real.

I had actually slept with him.

The man that was telling us our homework for tomorrow. The man that was scowling at Tyler Crowley for talking. Was the same man I had seen in bed.

The same man I made come.

The same man that grunted and moaned and sighed my name.

God, I was going to be sick.

"Hey, Bella? Are you ok? You look kinda...ill," Mike Newton leaned over his desk from beside me to whisper in my ear.

Edward's head snapped towards us and for the second time that day his eyes locked on mine and the dark green seeped through the line of light green.

"Mike Newton," his voice sounded strained. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk during my class unless I say so."

"Sorry, Mr C, it's just Bella say's she's ill."

"What-wait, no I didn't-"

"I think I should take her to the nurse-"

The bell rang then, cutting off Mike Newton's suggestion.

"That will be all right, Mr Newton, my fathers a doctor so I'll see if Bella feel's all right after class myself, but for now I'd like you all to remember to choose a film and bring me back the details tomorrow so I can see if it's acceptable or not, class dismissed."

I kept my head down as the flutter of feet shuffled around me, then I heard the door shut.

Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up.

I'm and idiot who does stupid things, so of course I looked up.

His eyes were trained on me, not smiling, but not fuming either.

But I could tell her was angry.

"Look, I never intended-" I started but he cut me off.

"Of course you did. Of course you _intended _to walk into the night club. Of course you _intended _to drink with your friends. Of course you _intended _to attract the opposite sex with that _dress _you were wearing. _I _on the other hand, had the bad luck of being one of the many men that was attracted to you _and _got to do what I wanted to do with you because _you intended _it all_. _And-and, oh god, your my _student, Jesus._" he had walked up to my desk with every word he spoke but then his hands went into his hair and started to pull at it.

He turned around, his hands still in his hair and I looked at his shoulders, remembering them bare and muscly just hours ago.

"Look, Edward, I'm-"

His head whipped over towards mine, his eyes dark again.

"_Mr _Cullen, Bella, get that through your head, my names _Mr _Cullen to you. You can't just-just, Christ."

"Maybe I should just leave." I picked up my stuff and started to get out of my seat.

Ed_- Mr Cullen _turned around again and sort of stormed over to his desk, his shoulders tensing and un tensing like his jaw.

I reached for the door handle and opened the door slightly.

_Thwack. _

It was shuddering and loud and I gasped.

Both his hands had shot out and slammed the door again.

My back was against his chest and both his hands were on either side of my neck.

I stayed completely still, to shocked to turn.

Then I felt it again, the same airy hot breath on my neck mixed with anger, salt, and hurt.

His dress shirt had been rolled up to his elbows and I could see his forearms tensing.

And because I'd felt him like this before, and before I could stop myself I moved back into him.

I heard him hiss and myself gasp at how-how turned on he was.

My eyes widened.

And before I could do anything else his breath was off from me, his body gone, and I felt alone and bare.

"God, stop-stop _doing _that."

"Doing what?!" I asked exasperatedly because I was annoyed and horny and hurt that it came out sharper and louder.

"_That. You. _Just like in that night club, I couldn't just stay away, stupid, stupid, stupid," He said, banging his head against the chalk board, his breath hard.

After a while he moved from the chalk board and leaned his hands on his desk, his head looking down.

"Look," he said in a low quiet voice. "We'll pretend that this never happened, and we'll-we'll go on as if everything is fine and you have to stop calling me Edward."

"Ok," I agreed, because he was right for doing this.

"And...are you all right? You did look sick before."

"Um...yes, yeah I am," I said, a bit taken aback that he actually asked me if I was ok.

"Well, no more night clubs and no more drinking," he said, a bitter smile on his face but his eyes still stayed cold.

"Sure," I said, but I didn't move.

"Well, have a nice day Miss Swan."

"Um, yeah, you to, Ed- I mean Mr Cullen," I said quickly.

My hands stumbled over the door knob and I quickly opened then shut it on my way out

I felt awkward and funny as I made my way to my car.

I could hear the students around me the laughter of them all but I didn't take notice.

Mike was right I did feel sick.

I was right too, because as soon as I was out side, I doubled over in to the bushes.

* * *

**Yeah, bit scared about this chapter, but I'm pretty sure I know where this plot his heading to so hold on, reviews! **


End file.
